


Birds of a Feather

by zephyrcat3



Series: TTBF [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: An actual innocent story for once, Bullying, Children, Entitled Parents, F/M, How tf is there no school, M/M, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, They're just naturally smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Akinami gets bullied so her family handles it
Relationships: Aki/Oisin, Eoin/Haru, Momo/Moki
Series: TTBF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855378





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Homophobia. Also, there are children fighting.

"Make sure to be back by sundown, ok?" Haru quizzed, earning a nod of reply from the two young children in front of him.

"Yes, daddy!" The children said in unison.

"If anything goes wrong, come back home ok?" He requested.

"Ok!" The children said.

"Alright, kiddos. Go have fun!" He allowed, watching as they ran off into the village. Eoin stood beside him with a grin.

"They sure start young, huh?" He commented, causing his husband to jump in surprise and look back at him with mock hurt.

"Eoiiiin! Don't scare me like that!" He chided, pushing him a bit. Eoin laughed and petted him.

"Ahh, don't worry none, love. It's just a joke," He chuckled, earning a playful growl from the man who kissed him on the cheek. Eoin chuckled and pulled him close, kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you~" He gushed.

"I love you too, my firefly~" He smiled.

Meanwhile, with Akinami and Oisin, they got to the square where all the children played and had fun. Akinami played with chalk while Oisin ran around with the other kids. However, while Aki played with the chalk, a mean girl named Momo walked up to her, seemingly looking innocent.

"Hi!" Momo greeted.

"Um..Hi?" Aki responded, suddenly feeling skeptical.

"Can I play?" Momo quizzed.

"Sure," She answered, continuing her drawing and putting the chalk between them so they could draw together.

"Y'know, my mummy says that your daddies shouldn't be together," She commented.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because she says that two boys being in love is against the village," She answered, suddenly smirking. "If she sees them, you'll get taken away from them, and you'll never have a family again!"

"Don't say that!" She protested. "My daddies can be in love if they want!"

"Says who?" She interrogated.

"Says me! Now leave me alone!" She demanded, slightly pushing her. The girl fell into her drawing and accidentally messed it up. With a growl, she lunged towards Aki and began to claw at her face and pull at her hair. Aki's screams filled the square, earning the attention of Oisin who quickly jumped into action to stop Momo from hurting Aki any worse.

"Leave her alone, Momo!" He stated, standing between them.

"I'm telling my mummy! She's gonna take you both away!" Momo screeched, crying to her mother, Moki who sat on a bench nearby. "Mummy, mummy! The girl with the two daddies pushed me and pulled my hair!"

"She did?! That little freak is gonna get what's coming to her," Moki growled, picking up Momo and stomping over to Aki and Oisin. Oisin stood in front of her with his arms and wings extended.

"Outta the way, brat. Your sister deserves to be punished," Moki demanded.

"No! I'm not gonna let you hurt her!" Oisin protested. Moki snarled and harshly pushed him out of the way before leaning down to Aki's level with a snarl.

"Listen here you little brat, the next time you hurt my angel of a daughter, I'll rip off your wings and throw you in the woods. Do you understand me?!" She snarled. Aki cried loudly and flinched when Moki took her by the shirt. "Answer me, you insignificant child!"

"I'm telling my daddy on you!" She wailed, struggling out of her grasp and running back home with Oisin following behind.

"I told you not to be mean to me, ugly rat!" Momo announced with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Momo. I'll make sure they never bully you again," Moki reassured, brushing her cheek.

Eoin and Haru were surprised to see Aki and Oisin back so early. They were especially worried about the scratches on Aki's face and why she was crying.

"Aki!" Haru gasped, running to her with Eoin and checking on her. She had scratches and a slightly bloody nose, and her clothes and hair were messed up.

"What happened?!" Eoin inquired.

"Momo hurt her, and her mummy said that she'd throw her in the woods," Oisin informed. Haru growled under his breath, and Eoin gave an angry sigh.

"Well, we're gonna go right back to that square and we're gonna tell her off," Haru stated, picking up Oisin.

"No one messes with our kids," Eoin added, picking up Aki and walking with Haru to the square where Momo was threatening other kids while playing with Aki's chalk. They walked up to her with an irritated look.

"What do you want?" She interrogated.

"Where's your mum?" Haru asked. She pointed to the bench her mother was sitting on, still concentrating on her drawing. They nodded and walked over to her with crossed arms and hands on hips. Haru cleared his throat, prompting Moki to look up from her phone and scowling when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's the AIDS brigade," She retorted. "What do you fags want?"

"Okay, one thing I don't tolerate is the insults. But one thing you don't do is threaten my fucking kids' cos your little brat told a lie," Haru chided.

"At least my daughter isn't a weak little slut," She insulted. Eoin grabbed her by the collar and huffed with rage.

"You do NOT call my daughter a feckin' slut, you hag," He fumed. "How about I rip off your wings and throw you in the forest, huh?"

"Damn right! You call her that again, and I'll break you in half!" Haru declared. 

"Now, now, boys~" A familiar voice sounded behind them. "Let's fight fire with fire~"

The two of them turned to see Kitsune floating behind them with a grin.

"What an unexpected surprise," Eoin commented, grinning a bit.

"What brings you to the square?" Haru quizzed.

"Well, A little birdy told me that my niece was getting bullied, so I feel obliged to help you get back at this absolutely Sisyphean woman and her little devil of a child," They replied, shooting a quick dark glare at Momo.

"That's good but what do you mean by fight fire with fire?" Haru asked.

"What I mean is, let Aki get back at her," They replied.

"What about her mum?" Eoin questioned.

"Oh, I'll handle her," They responded, Using their tail to keep Moki secured so she couldn't stop Aki.

"Alright, Aki. Go get her!" Eoin encouraged, putting her down. Aki hissed and lunged at Momo, scratching her up and bruising up her face for a good five minutes until the fight in her died down. Kitsune let Moki go, and she quickly grabbed Momo and ran off. The group grinned and watched as she ran.

"Welp looks like you won't have any problems with them for a while," Kitsune commented.

"Yay!" Aki cheered, giggling when Kitsune used their magic to make her float.

"Guess we owe you this time, Kit," Haru grinned bouncing Oisin playfully.

"This time, it's on me," They insisted. "Anyone up for tea?"

"Tea sure does sound relaxing right about now," Eoin commented, walking back home with the others.


End file.
